ben_10_the_new_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hexed
Ben is followed around by a white orb, who tells him that he has to go to Legerdomain. But little does he know, a deadly trap is waiting for him. Plot Open to a city, everything seems normal, until a purple car speeds by, driven by three men dressed in violet tuxedos, with sacks on their heads to match. Driver: Alright, this may be our big break. No fuzz around for- Before he can finish his sentence, the car is lifted into the air. Voice: I'm not the police, but I'm close enough. They look behind them, to see a tall, bulky humanoid covered in rock,- whose right hand is glowing - known as Gravattack. His other hand begins to glow, and the criminals' car starts to flip over. But, unexpectedly, an orb flies in front of it, and a white light comes out of it, forming into a barrier. Gravattack's effect on the car immediately ceases, making the car smash violently to the ground. Gravattack: Hey! I mean, that's one way to solve the problem but I was handling it fine. The orb flies away, obscuring the screen. It fades to Eelectricity, swimming after a Pisciss Volann. He shoots a stream of electricity, but the same white orb appears, and creates a barrier that bounces the electricity back at Eelectricity, turning him back into Ben. He starts drowning and tries to swim out, only for a shield to appear around him, blocking an exit. He repeatedly taps the Ultimatrix MK10, hoping that it will recharge before he dies, and it turns green just in time, transforming him into AmpFibian. AmpFibian: Who's doing this?! The scene switches again, this time following Purple Rain and Gwen as they run after Vulkanus in a field. Purple Rain: I swear, if that shield thingy happens again... Purple Rain makes it rain acid - Gwen creating a mana shield to protect her - and Vulkanus retreats into his armor, which rapidly melts. After the armor has melted down, Purple Rain stops the acid rain, and picks Vulkanus up. Purple Rain/Ben: (turns back) Thank goodness for- Vulkanus starts to lift into the air, and his eyes glow white. Vulkanus: Iq vq Ngigtfqockp. Iq vq Ngigtfqockp. Iq vq Ngigtfqockp! The white orb flies out of him, and he drops down. The scene changes to Ben talking to Gwen at Mr. Smoothie. Gwen: What he said...it was a cipher. 'Go to Legerdomain'. Ben: Adwaitia again? Gwen: We won't know until we get there. I'll call Kevin. She walks off, and the orb appears again, this time turning into a white version of Ben. Ben: Gwen... Ben smacks down on the Omnitrix, his skin turning brown and gaining scales. He grows in size, towering over the orb. And, unexpectedly, Orb Ben copies him. Humungousaur: Another Busy Box?! Great(!) He charges forward, but is stopped in his path by Orb Humungosaur, who spins him around and smashes him into the ground. Humungousaur: If ya can't beat 'em, outsmart 'em! He turns into Walkatrout - the orb following - and then walks off out of Orb Walkatrout's view. Walkatrout: You can't turn into what you can't see... Ben starts to grow fur all over his body. His face becomes slimmer, and his nose grows slightly. Then, his fur turns orange, and there stands Ultimate Fasttrack. When he walks, speed marks are left on the ground. He walks towards Orb Walkatrout - who is moving in slow motion - and repeatedly punches it, making sure that every time it looks towards him, he moves out of the way. Once it's sufficiently damaged, he finishes with a kick, and walks back, turning back into Ben. Gwen walks back. Gwen: Kevin's 'busy'. He's with Argit, and it sounded like he was running from the police. Ben: Ugh. I don't think we should go to Legerdomain. That orb just attacked me, and it seems an awful lot like a trap. Gwen: It's definitely a trap. Let's get rid of this orb and get Kevin. Suddenly, Orb Walkatrout wakes up, turns back into its orb form, and possesses Gwen. Gwen: Sdrawkcab gnikaeps! Sdrawkcab gnikaeps! A portal appears, showing Legerdomain. The possessed Gwen enters it, and starts falling, due to the portal opening in the sky. Ben: Gwen! Ben hits the Ultimatrix MK10. His eyes morph into a singular one, he grows a second skin and chain form around him, finishing the transformation into Ghostfreak. Just as the portal closes, Ghostfreak goes through it and reaches his hand into Gwen, pulling out the orb and throwing it away. He then flies after Gwen, and catches her just before she hits a flying platform. She wakes up, with Ghostfreak supporting her. Ghostfreak: Are you ok? Gwen: I feel empty. Let's get out of here. Her hands glow slightly, then stop. Gwen: I can't use mana. Ghostfreak: Can't you absorb it from the atmosphere here? Gwen: No, I have mana, I just can't use it. That orb did something to me. Ghostfreak: We need to find it, or at least its source. A flock of Scrutin fly by and attack Ghostfreak and Gwen. They fire mana beams, and Ghostfreak turns into Eye Guy to counter them with his own eye blasts. Many are destroyed, while the remaining swarm around Eye Guy, making him turn into Diamondhead, who blinds the Scrutin by stabbing them in the eye with crystal, and crushes them. Diamondhead: If they saw us, Adwaitia knows that we're here. They walk forward, Diamondhead creating bridges whenever there's a gap. Finally, they come across a huge castle. Diamondhead: Whatever we're looking for should be here. He walks in the doorway, but mana covers him and destroys the Ultimatrix MK10, turning him back to Ben. Ben: Help... Gwen walks forward, but a mana disc flies in front of her. Voice: Hello...Gwenny. Gwen turns around to see Charmcaster standing there, the Alpha Rune around her neck, her right hand charged with mana. Charmcaster: Did ya miss me? I had spent enough time in that bag, so, with help of a certain turtle, I got out. Gwen: Where is he? Charmander: He had a little trinket (hold up the skull on the front of Adwaitia's belt) that I wanted. He wouldn't give it to me, so I had to, well, you know. Do you know what it does? She throws it into the air, and it turns into the orb that was following Ben around before. Charmcaster: Seem familiar? Anyways, destroying you would be too merciful. Posuit vincula circum hac faece! Chains come out of here hands and wrap around Gwen. She points to the castle with her other hand, making it collapse and revealing what looks like a black hole. Charmcaster walks over to Ben, who is frozen in place. Charmcaster: If the magic worked properly, your watch should have enough power for one last transformation. She hits the Ultimatrix MK10, turning Ben into Jetray, with a symbol that's barely sticking to his chest. Charmcaster: If I remember correctly, this form doesn't work here. Goodbye Gwen Tennyson's cousin. She pushes him off the edge, and forces Gwen to watch. Jetray continues to fall, the black hole getting closer and closer. Meanwhile, Gwen is struggling against Charmcaster's mana chains, but cannot budge. In a last attempt to save Ben, she calls out a spell. Gwen: Reparo! The broken wreck that was the Ultimatrix MK10 slowly starts piecing itself back together, and in a few seconds, it's almost as good as new, except for being sideways. But this is too late; Jetray has already reached the hole. So the Ultimatrix attempts to perform its failsafe, but it isn't fully fixed, and instead draws in the mana from the atmosphere to repair itself. In a pink flash, Jetray disappears and is replaced by a new alien. '' ''This new alien looks a lot like Jetray, having the same yellow horns and mouth, but his skin is a dull magenta instead of red. He has a longer tail with a yellow stinger on the end of it, and his wings are connected to his back instead of his arms. The Jetray Alien shoots out what looks like a laser from his tail stinger, but as soon as it hits the ledge, it turns solid, like a Hookshot. He uses this to swing up to Charmcaster and Gwen. Jetray Alien: CHARMCASTER! Let go of my sister. Now. Gwen: Ben? Is that... Jetray Alien: Jetray? Sort of...I think he's different, like a new form. Charmcaster: You fool! Gwen infused the Omnitrix with mana, creating...that thing. Jetray Alien: Yes! Spirit Jetray forever! Gwen: You are not calling it that. Spirit Jetray: Already have. Spirit Jetray fires lasers from his eyes at Charmcaster, who creates a mana shield, making Gwen's chains disappear. Charmcaster: No! My plan was perfect! I'll...I'LL KILL YOU! She puts her hands together, and a huge mana laser fires from them. Spirit Jetray uses his tailshot to pull him and Gwen out of the way. Gwen: Posuit vincula circum hac faece! The mana chains wrap around Charmcaster and Gwen walks up to her. Gwen: Maybe...maybe we could've been friends. She takes the Alpha Rune, and holds it up, making it glow, and summoning the Door to Anywhere. Ben and Charmcaster walks through it, while Gwen stays behind. She takes off the Alpha Rune, and crushes it, making mana fly from it across Legerdomain. Cut to Ben, Gwen and Kevin in Plumber HQ. Gwen: You blew up a police planet?! Kevin: It was an accident! Gwen: The entire place is outside of the universe, how can you get there by accident?! Kevin: Relax, the rhino guys were fine about it, I just have to pay 2,000,000 taydens... Ben and Gwen: What?! Kevin: So uh, what were you guys doing? Ben: We fought Charmcaster, and I got a new form. Speaking of which, what did you do with the Alpha Rune? Gwen: I destroyed it. Magic can't have a ruler. Fade to Charmcaster, in a Plumber Prison Cell. A therapist and another man are talking outside of it. Therapist: If that magic rune thingy made her insane, can't magic make her better? Man: We- Suddenly, they are both covered in black energy, and turn thin and weak. The culprit, in a cloak, walks up to and opens Charmcaster's cell. Cloaked Figure: Hello... and goodbye. He moves into the cell and puts his hand of her, covering her in a black aura and draining her energy. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Charmcaster makes her TNO Debut. Minor Events *TBA Characters *Ben Tennyson * Villains * Aliens Aliens Used * *Eelectricity * *Purple Rain * * * **Ultimate Fasttrack * * * * **Spirit Jetray DNA samples added *None Trivia *This is the second time Primal and Creeper have worked together on an episode.